


[Podfic] to a nunnery, go, and quickly too

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), starknight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has Social Anxiety, Convent Setting, Crowley is Self Destructive, Crowley is a nun, F/F, Female Pronouns for Aziraphale, Female Pronouns for Crowley, First Kiss, First Times, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Wives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Self-Harm Typical of Nuns, Self-Harm as a Way of Repenting, Stubborn Crowley, aziraphale is a nun, female-presenting Crowley, female-presenting aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight
Summary: Podfic of "to a nunnery, go, and quickly too"Author's original summary:“I bet,” Crowley said slowly, as if she were relishing each syllable as they passed across her tongue, “that you couldn’t make it as a nun.”In which Crowley and Aziraphale train to be nuns in the 1960s, and entirely fail to think through the consequences.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] to a nunnery, go, and quickly too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to a nunnery, go, and quickly too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438921) by [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona), [starknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:54:47
  * **File Size:** 54 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Full text M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BW9xKiuwJS8hjhEStffwga5qMiMGkMq3)



#### Part 1

MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mz5h2tJlyRj0gR6tyx93iQBAOowmmOuq)  


#### Part 2

MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zLa6Tep5jOLCApeH-Cz5vIEHAVJ_9mOu)  


#### Part 3

MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nnHqqjl1BphgwzVmWJgrQ6bWRX83Il0a)  


#### Part 4

MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AQhJku3QmUqTQAzO-JruvO-ulNVuzAhY)  


#### Epilogue

MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SLTtBJvTc37GNzVU17qj1fy4FoeOMuyl)  


### Credits

  * **Text:** [_to a nunnery, go, and quickly too_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438921)
  * **Author:** [starknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** Brahms' Romance In F, Op. 118/5, pianist Jenö Jandó 
  * **Sound effects:** freesound.org  

    * **Page-turning effect:** InspectorJ
    * **Door opening effect:** pfranzen
    * **Door slamming effect:** wlabarron
  * **File hosting:** brickgrass.uk




End file.
